


[團酷]角色扮演

by nova2837



Series: Wow Yay Kurapika is so HOT!! [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Kurapika
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 酷拉皮卡與庫洛洛在床上玩角色扮演
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Wow Yay Kurapika is so HOT!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809445
Kudos: 8





	[團酷]角色扮演

**Author's Note:**

> [團酷/雷酷/派酷]人妻(?)酷拉皮卡的一天 的同系列文  
> 可單獨看沒關係，只要知道背景架空+酷拉皮卡本身是女跨男+他正懷孕中就好了

「你看什麼看？」

「沒什麼，我只是沒想到鎖鍊手居然會是個女人。」少年優美、精緻而強韌，不屈不撓只會讓人更想征服。薄頸受熱沾附著一層薄薄細汗，膚上的紅與眼裡的紅是兩種不同型態的美，卻都同樣魅人、善於引誘他人更進一步。

庫洛洛受惑似地與之貼近，他品嘗著氣味、品嘗舌尖上那淺淺的鹹，在頸窩徒留下不少痕跡。

那意味著這是他的，他的人，他的物品，他的珍藏。庫洛洛不在乎誰曾佔有，他想要什麼他就去奪取，且在膩味前絕不輕易放手。

他是個盜賊，就是這麼簡單。

「我……我有說過我是女的嗎，別被外表給蒙騙了。」觸摸滑進腿根，速度不快不慢，令人噁心。酷拉皮卡厭惡恐慌滲入心臟，同時參雜怒氣與報復心態；他被迫忍受這一切，直到這男人終將玩膩了他為止。

庫洛洛·魯西魯，這個自大的、無恥的、變態的——

「啊！」酷拉皮卡只花頃刻意識到尖叫，他馬上閉嘴，把唇咬到與抹去唇彩前一般潤紅。他掙脫不開禁錮，庫洛洛的力氣該死的大，單單左手便把他雙腕牢牢壓制；他正遭受侵犯，指尖鑽進他那脆弱、厚嫩的肉瓣，用指腹輕輕搔刮，製造出電流竄過的酥麻。

他的大腿被迫敞開，中間夾著庫洛洛壯碩的身軀，男人與他皆為裸體，酷拉皮卡能清楚看到對方滴水的勃起。

粗大，色深，佈滿青筋。

怎樣才能把那東西放入體內？

庫洛洛轉而襲向肉核，他很熟練，並且知道怎麼做能造成最大刺激。酷拉皮卡立刻激起了反應，他大力擺扭，身體近乎抽搐。

他幾乎無法控制自己，手腕被抓到疼痛卻怎樣也掙脫不開，火紅眼被逼出熱淚，腹部痠脹。連呼吸都像是一種奢侈，沉重而困難，酷拉皮卡張嘴大口喘息，他感覺自己搖搖欲墜，只能攀住浮木似的用腿夾住庫洛洛來保持穩定。

胸部隨著起伏抵上庫洛洛的，他迎上對方的眼眸，這看在庫洛洛眼裡無疑是種邀請。「庫、洛洛——」庫洛洛吻上了他，蠻橫地把舌伸進他的嘴裡，同時用兩指撐開他的穴口。心跳愈發快速，視線也愈加鮮紅，眼淚是貨真價實的，實實在在應對他的情緒。酷拉皮卡捲起腳指，由上而下皆是一片濕漉。

庫洛洛離開他的唇稍作喘息，很快下一波襲擊隨之落下。酷拉皮卡及時閃避了，庫洛洛給予他驚訝的表情，似在猶豫是否繼續。酷拉皮卡眨了幾下眼，細珠在睫毛上閃閃發亮，他最後嚥下一口空氣，用不甚平穩的聲音說，「盧克森*。」

霎時庫洛洛如著瘋魔，用最快速的方式脫離了他。純黑眼賭不再貪婪而是充滿驚懼，先是捧著他的臉檢查異狀，再是他的身體，他的腹部——

酷拉皮卡的淚水止住了，反倒是庫洛洛正瀕臨哭泣。

他揉了揉手腕，紅痕訴說他被施予多大的勁力。酷拉皮卡不打算怪罪誰，這種方式往往總能喚起他的興奮，但今天顯然不適用。庫洛洛親吻他的內腕，然後是他的臉、他的唇，一舉一動都滿載著溫柔。酷拉皮卡環住丈夫脖子，不疾不徐地回應。

他很慶幸庫洛洛受他一嚇後還硬著。一吻結束，他直接把腳勾在庫洛洛腰上，告訴庫洛洛他調整好了。

「別再拖了，直接進來。」他的虹膜已呈藍色。

碩大龜頭撐開窄穴，待他適應後才一點一點向內邁入，他們舔吮彼此的嘴唇，接納對方賜予的一切。酷拉皮卡伸手進庫洛洛的頭髮，庫洛洛的手在他身上游移，頸窩、手臂、乳房、身側、大腿，他喜歡庫洛洛撫摸他的所有地方。

庫洛洛小心翼翼抬高他的腿，下體與下體緊密貼合，酷拉皮卡忍不住昂首讚嘆。他被填滿了。

他不想理會某個剛醒來就急著湊熱鬧的小子，這種時候沒人會去注重所謂胎教。他向庫洛洛索吻，發出滿足且甜膩的嘆息，在一次又一次的衝撞下加重喘息。

每次抽插都比上一次更為猛烈，庫洛洛向下捻玩他的陰核，另一手托住他的屁股預防他往下掉。飽脹的快感無處宣洩，他的身體數度緊繃，高潮化作一波波熱液澆在體內的肉棒上。

他更濕了，水聲盤旋在耳，羞恥又淫穢。他咬在庫洛洛的鎖骨，用舌頭輕舔齒痕。

庫洛洛的身體很熱，太熱了，包覆在周圍的高溫彷彿要將他燙傷。庫洛洛在他身上種下無數印子，白皙的嫩膚上淤紫總是那麼鮮明，他湊在庫洛洛耳邊吐露碎吟，下身的手勁忽加大，酷拉皮卡更無可控制地放聲尖叫。

大手放下臀部轉往乳房搓揉，乳尖逐漸浮現小白點，匯集到一定程度後便形成水滴滑落山丘。他們在親吻中雙雙高潮，黏稠的精水灌入他的最深處，庫洛洛把臉埋在他的肩頭、先他一步平復呼吸，他的下盤被兩手抬起，庫洛洛重複搗入直到確保精液全數排出*。

接觸面盡被酷拉皮卡染得濕滑不堪，庫洛洛向酷拉皮卡展示他的「豐功偉業」，不意外在金髮下發現燙紅的耳朵。庫洛洛吻去剛才擠出的奶水，從浴室拿出熱毛巾幫他清潔。

酷拉皮卡慵懶地享受服務，他還餘韻未消，毛巾擦過時尚能激起微微顫慄。他接過毛巾壓在庫洛洛的小腹，「我還是不懂『鎖鏈手』到底是什麼意思。我是說，這只是情趣遊戲，真有必要把角色設定得這麼悲劇性嗎？」

「你就當作是俠客電動打太多，想法都陷入瘋狂與偏執了吧。」

酷拉皮卡翻翻白眼，「你讓部下來幫我們設計情趣角色。」

「他們是我的『手腳』。」庫洛洛聳肩。

他們交換了一個吻，隨後庫洛洛躺在他身側，親吻他的額頭與眼瞼。他們打算體力恢復後再洗澡，在此之前還有段時間可以溫存。

酷拉皮卡枕在庫洛洛的胸膛，規律的心跳使人放鬆。他讓庫洛洛感受寶寶的踢擊，打鬧總算得到關注。

「他*非要成為焦點就是了？」庫洛洛摟著丈夫的腰，現在要將酷拉皮卡整個人圈住有些困難，「我剛剛也有感覺到。什麼時候不鬧，偏偏要在爸爸們忙的時候拼命刷存在感，真是不得了的孩子。」

「你以後肯定會跟他爭風吃醋。」這想都不用想，酷拉皮卡大笑。

夜晚他們讀了點書才入睡，酷拉皮卡輾轉翻身一陣才睡著，淺薄的嘴唇微微張開。最自然模樣總是最誘人的，庫洛洛吻了他，將無可比擬的珍寶攬進入懷裡，安然入夢。

FIN.

※「盧克森」是酷拉皮卡與庫洛洛之間的安全詞，基本上酷拉喊都是在真的不太行了的情況下，所以庫洛洛才會那麼緊張。

※孕期體內射精可能會促指子宮收縮、導致早產，所以現實中不推薦這麼做。但因為這是二次元所以隨便啦，我就爽讓他們內射。

※寶寶的性別雖說是生理男，但他們都同意寶寶的性別該由寶寶長大後自己決定。我用「他」只是因為這個字能概括所有性別，不是認定寶寶就是一個男生。

**Author's Note:**

> 這個系列我還沒想到一個妥善的系列名，如果有人有想法歡迎跟我說，不然我每個發布的平台（包括我GOOGLE雲端的資料夾）都寫不同名字，超怪的啦XDDDDDD


End file.
